


Sweet Salt

by curiumKingyo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Come Marking, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mermaid Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idek dude..., merman!Frederick, this idea's been pleaguing me for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a boyfriend who happens to be a merman.</p><p>(This is it, the entire plot...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Salt

Will knows he'll never drown again, because Frederick will always be there to rescue him, like that first time. He never believed in magic and myths, but he was glad to be wrong when he woke up in the shore with Frederick leaning up over him afer the storm that casted his boat at the bottom of the sea.

His kisses taste like the sea: salt and life and mystery. When Will kisses him he thinks that if there is such a thing as a good drowning, then that's it. Frederick is demanding like a deceptively calm sea, and pleasing him is just as gratifying. The first time they kiss there is sea water clinging to Will's eyelashes and his hands shake when he hesitantly touches the golden brown scales on Frederick's flank.

Frederick's hands are cold against Will's skin and he touches all the best spots, fingers teasing nipples and the grooves of Will's ribs. He laughes against his lips and arches into the fisherman's body as they roll in the sand.

Will pulls away slightly and looks down at the merman panting between his legs. It is still difficult to believe it: he was saved by an aquatic man with gorgeous green eyes and now they are dating and ostensibly making out in the beach. He smiles at Frederick and revels in the answering smile. "You are so beautiful." He says and brushes wet hair away from the merman's face.

Frederick just laughs and sits up, bringing Will to sit down on his tail. He groans and presses a cool hand down the human's erection, causing Will to moan and grind down. They press their faces together, nuzzling and kissing and just sharing breath. 

Will leans down to kiss Frederick's neck, paying special attention to the gills flaring open there, trying to suck in the oxygen his shallow breath isn't providing. His hand slides down the merman's torso and finds the wet slit among his scales. Will loves Frederick's tail; the rich color, the small green and golden spots, the transluscent fins running down the sides. And he loves the clear, warm liquid that flows from his slit when he gets turned on.

Frederick moans loudly when Will's fingers gently pry the scales apart and slide inside him. His own hand press harder against Will's cock. "I want you so much..." Frederick whispers between Will's parted lips.

The fisherman's breath hitches and he struggles to push his wet jeans off. The fabric clings to his skin and Frederick just looks up with an amused and teasing smile on his face instead of doing something to help. Will grunts and finally stands up to force his pants off, when he sinks back to his knees Frederick quickly reach up to bring him down to a kiss.

Frederick has explained to him how merfolk reproduced but he didn't pay much attention to it. All he cared about was learning how to touch and please his, literally, mythical lover.

And he learned well if the sounds Frederick makes are anything to go by. The soft inside of the slit is slick and warm and full of delicate folds and frills, and Will knows his way through them. His fingers slide along the sensitive flesh, feeling the rushing blood running just underneath.

There is a particular spot that is Frederick's undoing and Will pointedly massages it for a brief moment before positioning his erection at the slick entrance. Frederick's nails dig into the tanned skin of Will's arms when the human finally enters him. He throws his head back, a lilting sound leaving his lips.

Will wants to go slow, to make the act last as long as possible, but there is an undeniable urgency in way Frederick moves his whole body against him. The merman's sounds are literal music, each moan and gasp laced with some secret melody that mixes with the waves breaking at the shore and Will's own grunts.

His knees are digging holes in the sand, each powerful thrust of his hips causing his legs and feet to dig deeper. He knows his arms and back are covered in nail marks he will wear proudly for the next hours.

He kisses Frederick's cheek and licks the salt off his skin. His own skin is heavy with sweat and sea water and heat. When Frederick bites the sensitive spot under his ear, his body decides it is too much and he groans brokenly as he comes inside his lover.

His hips lose the steady rhythm he's been keeping, his legs shake pitifuly and his cock throbs as he fills the wet folds with his load. His orgasm lasts long and leave him breathless and oversensitive.

Despite the sensitivity he keeps going. He feels the tension on Frederick's body and sees the blissiful expression on his face. It doesn't take too much. Soon he feels nails piercing his arms and his legs get soaked with warm and thick liquid.

He carefully pulls away, his cock spent and covered with the musky substance that is Frederick's cum. The merman's tail is glistening with it too, a huge wet spot of slightly pink and pearly liquid. Will notices streaks of white mixed in it and a possessive mood overtakes him.

Very gently, he pushes his own come back into Frederick's slit. He gathers most of it in the entrance and carefully slides his soiled fingers inside, smearing his essence over the delicate folds and cranes. The merman moans softly.

"Are you marking me?" Frederick asks, his voice lazy and satisfied.

"Maybe..."

"I like it." He beckons Will to lie by his side. The human slides down the sand and takes him in his arms. Frederick laughs weakly and it sounds like a lullaby to Will's ears.

The taste of salt lingers on his tongue and there is sand in some very uncomfortable places, but Frederick is falling asleep in his arms and the sea is singing for them. Despite the inconceniences, Will feels like he is in the sweetest place in the world.


End file.
